


Private Shoot

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Model AU, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: They had an odd ritual, a familiar set of events every time Belial requested a private shoot with him.Maybe tonight, that cycle would change.





	Private Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I now love this ship have some uuuhhh content

“Ah, just like that~”

The shutter clicked, Belial licking his lips before looking up from his camera, rising off of his knees. How many hours had passed since they started? The skyline had grown dark, twinkling lights of apartment buildings and advertisements replacing the stars. It took every ounce of willpower to keep his hands off of the star that sat just before him, legs spread and body curved in the most perfect way.

Risque shoots were not new to either of them, having worked together a hundred times before- Lucio never failing to make his heart race just a little. 

Lean muscle moved under pale skin, Helel sitting up with grace before rising as well. Belial could feel his fortitude failing as smooth thighs moved against white lace, Lucio- No,  _ Helel,  _ Stepped closer to him, effortlessly shedding the thin dress shirt that draped over his sculpted chest. 

“It’s been a pleasure, Belial.”

Both of them knew the evening wasn’t over- hell, It had hardly even begun. Helel made no comment about how Belial turned to watch him move away, walking behind a screen to change into his street clothes. He wished he had half the mind to pull out his personal camera and snap a photo of his perfect form right then and there.

“You up for dinner? Or would you rather skip the fluff and just come home with me~” Belial purred. He didn’t even need to hear the huff from the other side of the screen- Helel’s answer was always the same. 

“Dinner would be lovely. You know you can’t mark me up, as much as you wish you could.” Helel responded, slipping on his shirt before grabbing his scarf. Belial was also bundling himself up, preparing for the bite of the winter evening. 

Slipping on his thick coat, he stepped out, Scoffing as Belial offered out his hand.

It seemed only natural to accept his offer, Belial flicking off the lights before they left, ensuring the studio was locked before their long walk to the elevator. 

“You looked stunning.”

Helel chuckled, tempted to bat Belial’s head away as he softly kissed his neck, nuzzling his hair. “I am only stunning when photographed to look as such.”

Belial laughed, their footsteps stopping as his arms wrapped around Helel’s waist. “I assure you, you are stunning every moment of the day- Perhaps only a man as beautiful as yourself could wear my work so perfectly.”

“Your favoritism is showing-” Helel teased, cut off by more soft kisses on his neck as Belial pulled off his scarf. “Do you don’t design for any other man?”

“Why would I when I have you?”

A sigh escaped his throat, allowing Belial to completely embrace him. The smell of cigarette smoke clung to the black wool of his coat, searing his nostrils with the filth of ashes. The more affection was poured onto him, the closer he came to cracking- befalling to the temptation Belial constantly presented. He found himself forgetting that Belial was a model himself- having turned to design and photography as hobbies. 

“Belial, I do wish to eat…”

Pulling away, Belial pressed a quick kiss to his lips before smiling, cupping his lover’s cheek. “Anywhere in particular? My treat, after all.” 

“Wherever you wish, dear.”

Belial seemed overjoyed at the pet name, kissing his cheek before properly taking his hand again, setting them back onto their path to the elevator. “Cocktails then?”

“Ah, that does sound delightful. The restaurant with the good grapefruit salad?”

“You can get anything you want, my star.~”

Pressing the button to call the elevator, Helel huffed and smiled. “Perhaps squash gnocchi then?”

“I might have to take some if you order that.”

“You could always order your own.”

“Well, what’s the fun in that? You always take some of my meal anyway!” Belial quipped. 

Helel chuckled lightly, squeezing his lover’s hand. “Aha- so you have noticed then!”

“It’s easy- I never take my eyes off you yanno?” 

That made him blush, gently pursing his lip as they waited for the elevator to arrive. “...Would you join me? After dinner?”

Belial perked up, unable to mask the surprise on his face. “Hmm? Could you be suggesting-”

Looking away, he focused on the blank white walls of the hall, unable to hide the embarrassment on his face. “...Perhaps. It is quite cold, I do not wish for you to be alone.”

The elevator dinged, doors opening. Helel had to muster his courage, entering the elevator with Belial, turning to face him as he pressed the button for the lobby- not even needing to look after many months of this ritual.

Belial’s face was dusted pink, obvious in the bright and scalding lights that illuminated the elaborately decorated box. 

“I would very much enjoy the company,” Helel added hurriedly, unable to look back at Belial’s face. 

A large hand, clad in a black glove, reached out to cup his face. Belial forced him to look, bringing their eyes into a deadlock, gazes glued together. With a cheeky, small smile, he winked. “Don’t worry sweetheart- I’ll keep you company. And very, very warm.~”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment, Kudo, whatever you would like!!!
> 
> MASSIVE SHOUT OUT TO [BEAST](https://twitter.com/questentier) FOR INTRODUCING ME TO THIS SHIP!!1 PLEASE GO CHECK OUT THIER BEAUTIFUL ART!!!
> 
> Also feel free to hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep) If you wanna chat with me!


End file.
